


The Princess and the Rebel

by Celeste_Riddle



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_Riddle/pseuds/Celeste_Riddle
Summary: The Potters' desire for a sibling for their only son is granted by a mysterious timekeeper and her young charge; the princess of a fallen celestial kingdom. As the princess grows up among the love of her new family, how will she fare when she comes across the black sheep of the Black family?I don't own the Harry Potter Series or Sailor Moon. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Naoko Takeuchi respectively.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Princess Serenity
Kudos: 7





	The Princess and the Rebel

Charlus and Dorea Potter had just settled in their suite parlor— after having put their five year old son James to bed. They had received the one request they’d feared from James ever since he’d been able to talk.  _ He had asked if he could have a sibling _ . As much as the Potters would typically move heaven and earth to give their son whatever he wished, it pained the couple that it seemed he had wished for something they would not be able to give him directly.

The fact they couldn’t have more children was the very reason behind their spoiling of James. Because having James himself had been a blessing so late in their lives.

"We knew it would come eventually, Dorea," Charlus spoke as he poured himself a glass of brandy.

"I know Charlus," Dorea sat sipping tea, "But to be honest, we both know we would do anything to give James a sibling. Though my preference would've been to give him a sister."

Charlus chuckled as he sat across from her, "One of each?"

"Mmhmm. I love James but I am outnumbered here," Dorea smiled before covering her eyes from a sudden bright light coming from the direction of the door.

Charlus drew his wand immediately, "Who goes there?!" He called out as he faced the source to the best of his ability. 

A set of grey double doors had appeared with one of them open, allowing the bright light to shine through as a woman stepped through carrying a small bundle against her hip, "Someone who can make it possible for you to have a little girl to raise," The woman answered. 

The Potters perked up at her answer, though Charlus didn't set his wand down yet as a precaution. 

"If you can close that other door so we can see you, we will allow you to speak your piece," Charlus responded. 

The woman closed the door behind her, "My apologies. I'm so used to the brightness of the time gate that I forget others are not." 

Now that the door was closed, the Potters could clearly see the woman and her bundle.The woman was tall and dark-skinned with long green hair and red eyes. She was clearly wearing some sort of uniform even if the skirt was shorter than what either Charlus or Dorea had ever seen as part of a common uniform. A silver belt of keys hung from her waist. Without the shadow cast on them by the bright light, the Potters could now see that what the woman held was a small girl with light skin and blond hair in a white gown.

“My name is Setsuna, though I more often go by the name of Sailor Pluto,” The woman introduced herself, “This little one is Serenity, the princess of the Moon and the sole survivor of the fall of the Moon Kingdom.”

“I am Charlus Potter and this is my wife Dorea, but if I’m assuming correctly, you already know that by way of your time gate?” Charlus spoke.

Setsuna nodded, “I am the sailor senshi of time. As such my post is the time gates. Princess Serenity needs a family to raise her and give her protection. Her family heirloom is a very powerful artifact. Due to my duties, I can not give her the proper care that she needs. My hope is that you and your wife can give her that love and care. And raise her as your own.”

“Forgive the pun, but if your post is the time gates, it would sound like you would have all the time to raise her yourself,” Dorea pointed out.

“It sounds like it, doesn’t it?” Setsuna chuckled, “But the time gates are no place to raise a child. Especially not for one as inquisitive as her.”

"And what of her special lineage?" Charlus questioned, "Dorea and I are not properly equipped to tell her of that nor give her any special training in that."

"If you would allow, I can arrange to make visits to teach her what she needs to know of her lineage," Setsuna explained. 

"You do know we are magical folks, then?" Dorea asked, "We already have a son around her age who will go off to Wizarding school at the age of eleven. What about her?"

"Serenity has sufficient magic that will allow her to attend Hogwarts with your son," Setsuna answered.

Dorea stood and walked over to Setsuna and Serenity, melting when the little girl looked at her with inquisitive blue eyes. Dorea looked back to her husband, "Charlus…"

Charlus chuckled at the look on Dorea's face, "Of course we'll raise her, love. We'll inform James of his new sister in the morning."

Dorea smiled and turned back to Serenity and Setsuna, holding her arms out for the little girl.

Serenity leaned forward and let Dorea take her from Setsuna. The blonde looked back at the sailor senshi with a pout, "Puu no stay?"

Setsuna shook her head, "No princess. But the Potters will give you all the love you need. I'll visit when I can. I promise."

Serenity nodded and yawned while settling against Dorea, "Bye Puu!" It wasn't long before she was soon sleeping against her new mother.

Dorea looked up at Setsuba, "Thank you. We'll do right by her."

Setsuna nodded and floated an orb to Charlus, "Use this if you ever need to speak to me. Just touch it while saying my name."

The Potters nodded and bade her goodnight as they went to tuck their new daughter in bed. Setsuna watched them leave with a smile before stepping through the time gate, the doors disappearing as she left.


End file.
